


I am already her

by TLwritefanfic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Summerland (2020)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Villaneve watched "Summerland", Watch movies together, movies - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLwritefanfic/pseuds/TLwritefanfic
Summary: Villaneve watches "Summerland (2020)." Domestic life suits Villanelle.
Relationships: Alice lamb/ Vera, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	I am already her

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since our beloved Villanelle told Eve that she wanted "Normal stuff. A nice life. Cool flat. Fun job. Someone to have movies with" in her Paris apartment, I want nothing but Villanelle to watch movies with someone she loves. So now, she will watch movies with her lover, Eve, in my universe. Please enjoy.

"I AM SOOOO HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Villanelle made the dramatic entrance as soon as she entered the house. 

"That fucking client won't stop complaining. That bitch always has something to whine about. I mean, I already...." V took a glass of water before she continues her grumbling,... " Then I told her.....did you cook something, Eve?"

She could smell the warm meat and also rice, she thought. Well, this smelled delicious. 

"Umm no, I just ordered from Top Bop. Beef for you and Spicy Pork for me", Eve replied from the kitchen. 

Villanelle chuckled. "Stop. Don't give me that look. I am trying my best to improve my cooking. It's just... I got impatient sometimes. Didn't I even cook you Omurice last weekend?! You ungrateful bitch" Eve protested while taking out the boxes from the bag. 

"Instead it turned into Kimchi fried rice because you didn't have demi-glace sauce and just put the kimchi paste in it", V giggled. 

"Oi!, was it delicious or not?", Eve said, pointing V with a spoon. 

"It was It was, geez, I am kidding." V surrendered. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?" V sat down at the dinner table and put one of the fried dumplings in her mouth. 

"Sure...I was thinking the same. I wanna watch Summerland. The one with Gugu", Eve said. 

"Who?" "Kelly from San Junipero" 

"Ahhhh, the one with amazing hair and sequin jacket. Let's watch then." 

Eve gave a half-smile, half-jealous look. She didn't say anything though. 

The film started showing young Alice Lamb writing at her typewriter. 

"Look, a nazi spy!" and some boys threw branches and trashes in her letterbox. "I would snap their necks and chop off their fingers" Villanelle munched her chips, leaning in Eve's arm. 

"Alice Lamb: It's my property. I won't have it  
Mr. Sulliva: Perhaps if you didn't provoke them" 

"Oh please, give the woman a break" Eve sighed and frowned. 

Villanelle laughed hysterically when Alice Lam bought the chocolate and went out of the store while the kid was screaming. "Hahaha, she has my energy. I once threw an ice cream cup on a kid's lap when I was in Vienna. You know, after I killed the cupid who would bring us together", Eve slightly smiled and stroked V's cheek gently with her fingers just to bent over a little and kissed a few seconds later. 

"I think she will kill the kid", V took a sip from the can. "Shuuuuuuush", Eve lightly hit V's forehead. "Ow!", before V complained, Eve covered her mouth. 

A few moments later, V sat up on the sofa now leaning to the side of the Eve, " I don't like that girl, Edie. I would kill her". 

"Me too", Eve untied her hair and let them down. V still got butterflies in her stomach every time Eve let her hair down. Look at those curly waves. So big. So majestic. Hmm, I wanna touch them. Let me put my face in them...

V didn't realize how long she had been staring at Eve's hair until Eve grabbed her chin and pointed her face towards the TV screen. V, being clingy as usual and not wanting to give up what she wanted, put her left arm around Eve's waist and pulled her closer into her arms so that she can rest her head in Eve's hair. 

Wait, why is Vera angry with Alice? Is it because she can't give her the children? Huh, you don't date a girl in the 1940s and got mad that she can't give you the child. Is it because Alice didn't agree about adoption or something?, Villanelle thought. I will ask Eve. Maybe only after the film. Eve doesn't like to talk during the movie.

It was really heartwarming for Eve to watch the dinner scene of Alice and Frank. She didn't expect Frank to say "No" when Alice asked if he thought it was strange if a woman loves another woman. She understood Alice when she just broke down crying upon hearing the answer. Eve loved this film already. 

"I love that kid. I rarely like the kids in the movies but he is one of the very few kids I like". Eve turned off the TV when the credits started rolling in. She would clean all these messes from the table in the morning. Well, at least, that's what she thought. 

"You don't like any kids in real life though", V shouted from the bathroom while brushing her teeth. 

"Well, guess I get that from you!" Eve yelled back, tucking herself in bed already. She had to steal as much blanket as she can before V came to the bed. 

Meantime, V looked at herself in the bathroom's mirror. Maybe, I too will grow old together with the love of my life. Maybe I can be Alice Lamb of my story. Wait, I am already Alice Lamb of my story.

Villanelle smiled. Then, she finished washing her face and headed to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this. I love writing fics where Villaneve watches movies. So you can check out my other works if you want. Also, leave me some movies you want Villaneve to watch together with. ( I can't guarantee you but I will try).


End file.
